1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a series of novel quaternized silicone fluorinated dimethicone copolyol phosphates. This class of compounds are outstandingly mild detergents and emulsifiers that provide breathable barriers when applied to hair and skin. These emulsions allow for delivery of barriers to the skin that allow for the passage of water and air through the barrier, but do not allow for the passage of oils. The compounds of the present invention are prepared by reacting a the aqueous salt a fluoro dimethicone copolyol phosphate disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,087,517 with a 3-chloro-2-hydoxypropyl-quaternary compound.
I have unexpectedly found that the incorporation of the cationic group into the backbone of the silicone molecule results in a series of compounds that are very mild detergents and emulsifiers as well as very effective in the delivery of the barrier properties to the skin, when compared to traditional surfactants and silicone compounds. The inclusion of the cationic group on the compound containing fluoro groups and silicone groups has significantly improved substantivity to hair and skin. It also provides excellent antistatic properties. The presence of the silicone and phosphate provides mildness and improved combability on hair, both wet and dry. Consequently, the compounds of the present invention are truly multifunctional materials in personal care applications.
The compounds of the present invention are prepared by reacting the compounds of U.S. Pat. No. 6,087,517 issued July 2000, with a 3-chloro-2-hydoxypropyl-quaternary compound.
The compounds find application in a variety of applications, most importantly the skin care segment of the personal care market.
2. Arts and Practices
Silicone compounds have been known to be active at the surface of cellulosic and synthetic fibers as well as paper. They are good nondurable lubricants and are very stable to oxidation, however, their high cost and lack of efficiency at low concentrations as well as low durability have made their acceptance in commercial products quite low.
In addition to their high cost, silicone compounds have little or no solubility in mineral oils, fatty triglycerides and other classical fatty quaternary compounds used for softening. This has resulted in the inability to prepare stable blends for use as a textile fiber treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,471 issued in October 1992 to O'Lenick teaches that fluoro polyesters of silanols can be prepared by the reaction of a silanol, fluorine containing alcohol and a diacid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,114 to O'Lenick issued in August 1995, discloses the fluoro dimethicone copolyol compounds used as raw materials in the present invention. This invention failed to recognize the added benefits of the phosphate functionality when added to the molecule replacing the hydroxyl functionality.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,087,517 to O'Lenick discloses the fluoro dimethicone copolyol phosphate useful as a raw material in the practice of the current invention. The compounds disclosed in this patent are neutralized to a pH of 10-11 with suitable base and reacted with a 3-chloro-2-hydoxypropyl-quaternary compound, to make the compounds of the present invention.
None of these cited patents teach the incorporation of the fluoro group, the silicone group, phosphate group, an alkylene oxide group and a cationic quaternary group. All groups are vital to the functionality of the compounds of the present invention.